Impossible
by Ryuuko1
Summary: Occurs during the Clone Wars but before Episode 3. ObiWan and Anakin get stranded on a planet where the very fabric of time gets warped...
1. Crash

"Master, remind me how we got here?"

"We ran into a portion of the droid army and were overwhelmed. One small ship against many warships is awful odds."

"I know that."

"You were piloting, so stop acting as if it were my fault!"

It _was_ partially his fault, though, Anakin thought with a sigh. As he and Obi-Wan struggled through the thick jungle, Anakin tried to pull his thoughts away from dwelling on the present to trying to work a way out of here.

"Do we have any comlinks?"

"No."  
"What technology does this world have?"

"Very little."

"Are there any places we might be able to find parts?"

"Where we crashed."

Anakin winced. "All right...is there any possible way we can contact the outside world?"

"I think the distress signal we sent out before we crashed might find its way into the right hands. The homing beacon was destroyed during entry."

Anakin snarled, defeated. "There has to be SOME way out."

"Of course there is."

Anakin looked up quickly at his Master, who was regarding him with an amused, sad, calm. "We just haven't figured it out yet."

Anakin glowered, annoyed.

"We have to find someplace to plan, though. While our shouting keeps some of the creatures at bay here, it also attracts them some. So, let's concentrate on finding a place where we can make camp."

Anakin paused and watched his Master proceed a little before catching up, resigning himself to tinkering with the hand that was already starting to malfunction in the heat and humidity.

Obi-Wan was _pissed_. Anakin always got them into more trouble than he could have imagined possible. Yet...they always managed to find a way out, together. Still, he could have picked a nicer place to crash. The bugs here were murder. The roots protruding from the ground were a hazard at every step, and he struggled to keep his balance continually. One finally accomplished its malign task and sent him falling into a tangle of branches which both buoyed him and sent a nasty shiver down his back.

"Master? Where are you?"

Obi-Wan pushed off of the branches and reached out to Anakin with the Force.

And discovered, to his horror, that he couldn't.

"Obi-Wan?"

He jumped and turned around to face Anakin, who was looking uneasy as well.

"Anakin, try to lift that rock with the Force."

Anakin, puzzled, looked at the rock and attempted to do so.   
Anakin grew more annoyed as he failed continuously and would have kept at it until Obi-Wan told him to stop.

"I can't believe..."

"Don't worry Anakin. I can't use the Force either."

"Where ARE we?"

"I don't..." Obi-Wan stopped, his nerves wound tight.

"Master...?"

Obi-Wan held up his hand, listening. "I think something's"

He pushed Anakin away and jumped aside just as a string of gooey, web-like material landed where the two had been standing before with a 'plop'. The two men heard an annoyed, malign hiss overhead. Both withdrew their lightsabres, turning them on to illuminate the glom with the eerie blue light.

"Why do I get the feeling we just made it worse?" Anakin muttered as he and Obi-Wan came together to stand back-to-back.

"Because we probably have," Obi-Wan replied, as unhappy as his once-Padawan. As they watched the dark overgrowth each felt more creatures join the original, and their desire to kill weighed heavily on both their minds. The air was heavy with violence and as one started to jump towards them, it was pinned to a nearby tree by a spear. This forced the others into action, and Obi-Wan and Anakin became quickly confused, blocking and attacking automatically, letting themselves be guided by the Force. Jaws snapped inches from their faces, multifaceted eyes glared at them as around them, other humanoid figures joined the fight, whether to save them, hunt, or drive the animals away uncertain. Obi-Wan and Anakin lowered their lightsabres, both relieved and tired when the lat animal scuttled away, chased by angry natives. One that appeared to be male approached the two cautiously, the blue light of their sabres reflected in large, dark eyes. He stopped a few feet in front of them, crouching, looking them over. He snorted derisively and called out something to his people, who scattered into the trees, leaving.

"You are Jedi, no?"

Anakin and Obi-wan stared.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered, perplexed.

"We have been waiting for you. Our psychics told us that two like you would be coming. That is why I know what you are and speak your language. Our psychics are strong." He regarded them more carefully this time, and calmly.

"I am called _Arthisniocapohotugn_, but, for ease of your tongue, I suppose you can call me Arthi."  
Obi-Wan nodded and bowed, and elbowed Anakin into doing the same.

"My name is Obi-Wan and this young man is Anakin."

Arthi nodded and turned. "Come. It will be good for you to rest."

He led them away, and Anakin turned to Obi-Wan with a question in his eyes. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"We'll talk later."


	2. Bugs Suck

Anakin sulked. They were on a planet devoid of most advanced technology, the food tasted funny and the bugs were actually finding a way into his mechanical hand.

"Shit," he swore and clenched his hands. That, of course, wasn't the only thing bothering him. Every time he saw Padme he tried to convince himself that he loved only her. Away from her, though, she became a fond memory, something akin to a childhood crush. He felt like an awful person, pretending to love her when he really loved...

"Anakin? Are you alright?"

Anakin jumped a little as his former Master sat down on the log beside him, offering a small smile.

"You're frustrated. Why?"

Anakin sighed. "It's the lack of technology, sir. Even on Tatooine things weren't this primitive."

"There's more."

Anakin was about to lie, but decided against it. "My hand isn't working like it should. The humidity is destroying the circuitry. That and the bugs."

"Ah, you mean the wonderful things we ate for dinner tonight?"

"WHAT?"

Obi-Wan smiled maliciously. "These people seem to base a lot of their foods off the bugs they collect here. There do seem to be a lot of them..."

Anakin was feeling a little queasy. "That's so gross..."

Obi-Wan laughed and patted Anakin on the shoulder. "Look, in this jungle no one will be able to locate us. I've been talking with the village leaders and they say that there is a world outside this jungle where you can see the sky and not just the canopy. I'm trying to negotiate a way out of here. Don't worry. We'll be out of here before you know it. I promise you that." With that, he stood again, and Anakin looked up at his silhouetted form.

"You need to rest, Master. We won't be able to survive in this jungle if you're tired."

"You need rest, too. Can't have the Chosen One die because of lack of sleep."

Anakin laughed softly and watched Obi-Wan leave. His heart ached. He wanted to tell him so bad. Soon, though, it would just be him, Obi-Wan, and the jungle. No one to stop him from telling what he wanted to tell. No one to get in the way. A small smirk formed on Anakin's lips.

"Well, I suppose I might as well get a little sleep..."

Or at least, what rest my body gives me, thought Anakin. He took off his cloak and curled up against a large sheltering log, letting his mind drift into unconsciousness.

Obi-Wan sat down on a log across from where the sleeping Anakin lie, and constrained his sigh. This was going to become more awkward as time went on. Usually there was too much going on for there to be any time when they are truly alone, but he had a feeling that they would be alone together for a long time. He'd been hiding how he felt about Anakin for a while now. He knew that Anakin would most likely sense something and confront him. The question was would he tell Anakin the truth? He bit his lip hard as he gazed softly at his once apprentice. He wanted to reach out and touch his face, to feel the difference between the smoothness of his cheeks and the vastly different texture of his still-healing scar.

Then again, there were a lot of things in his life that he had wanted to do and had restrained himself from doing. This would be another one of them. No matter what he thought of the young, dark, handsome man across from him, he would stay focused on something other than his feelings for him.

It was going to be a long, hard road.

Anakin opened one eye enough to see Obi-Wan's feet across the clearing from him. A surge of recklessness flowed through him and he wanted to wake up and tell him how he really felt...but the feeling disappeared as soon as quickly as it had surfaced. He didn't want to alienate his mentor, his Master, that way. But, damn! Obi-Wan really has no idea just how sexy he is, Anakin thought, desperate and annoyed at the older man's obliviousness.

I'll tell him, he decided with resolve. When no one is guiding us, when we're away from this pathetic excuse for a civilization, I'll tell him. Even if he reacts in a way I don't want him to, he'll be stuck with me, so maybe I can bring him around...

With a small, satisfied smirk, he fell asleep for real, watching with his lat conscious moments as Obi-wan found the most comfortable piece of ground he could to sleep on.


	3. Jungle Travels

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan thanked the Arthi for letting them stay, gather supplies, wash their clothes and rest for the past few days. Arthi waved it away, saying that no thanks were needed.

"My people will guide you to the River. If you follow it for 5 some time you will come to the edge of the forest. From there, I wish you the best of luck. My people came from there, and forsook everything that it stood for. Perhaps you will find you machine magic there."

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed in thanks before letting themselves be lead by the tribe's warriors. Anakin fell into step next to Obi-Wan who gave him a small smile.

"These warriors are unable to speak our language. What we say they will not understand, and vice versa."

Anakin's heart did a leap before tumbling back to reality. Arthi could have lied to them. For a swift moment, Anakin wished every warrior dead. His common sense reigned in his dark desire, reminding him that they would take them to the way out, not to mention protecting them from whatever lived inside this humid little hellhole. Anakin took a deep breath, nearly gagged on a couple of bugs, and swore as Obi-Wan chuckled and thumped him on the back.

"I made that mistake too. You weren't there to help me survive it though."

Anakin gave him a mild glare, which Obi-Wan brushed off.

"Come on. We don't want to fall behind."

They stopped suddenly, the scout calling a halt. At that sound, the warriors relaxed and started to unpack a few objects from each of their bags. The two humans looked at each other, mildly confused.

"Lunch, I think."

Anakin sighed happily, and almost laughed in relief. He was _hungry_. His happiness quickly faded though.

"Bugs?"

"Nope."

"What!"

Obi-Wan grinned. "I got the women to pack me things other than bugs, considering I liked them even less than you did."

Anakin couldn't restrain himself. He hugged his once Master and friend hard before pulling away.

Obi-Wan, slightly dazed chuckled at Anakin's reaction and set down the heavy bag he'd been carrying.

"Now remember, this must last us for a long time."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan sighed. He'd be glad if it lasted a day when Anakin used _that_ tone of voice.

As the natives chatted idly among each other, the two Jedi were consumed in consuming their food. It was much better than the bug-laden ones they had had to eat for the past days. The natives observed the two Jedi through half-closed eyes.

"They are hiding something," one warrior said.

"But not from us."

"What do you mean?"

"They've been truthful, honest, and forthright when dealing with us."

"Yeah, they're polite and the younger guy is cute."

"Shhh!"

"They aren't being truthful with each other, though. Which I strange, since they seem to know each other so well..."

"It _is_ weird. But it's not our concern."

"True. How much longer will it take for us to get to the River?"

"About two to three more cycles. No more than that."

"Did you account for conflicts?"

"That's why I added the 3, nitwit."

The group chuckled softly to themselves and began cleaning up.

Obi-Wan snapped out of his thoughts first, noticing the increase in the action.

"Anakin, I think we're going to head off again."

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan and nodded. "Alright."

The two men stood, cleaning up after themselves, and joined the rest of the group, who were waiting expectantly.

Obi-Wan was relieved when they stopped again. His feet were beginning to ache from the roots he'd been walking on. The natives began to set up a camp in the trees, making Obi-Wan nervous.

"I guess we'll be sleeping up there tonight," Anakin murmured.

"I suppose it's to keep us from getting eaten by ground-dwellers."

Anakin nodded, that making sense. "You don't sound happy about it, Master," Anakin teased.

"Oh, shut up."

Anakin laughed as he jumped up to lend a hand.

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly, both amused and annoyed as he watched Anakin. He was glad he was tired. It would give him a restful sleep, and he wouldn't dream. Wouldn't dream about the body that would be lying so close to his. He forced his thoughts away from dangerous waters and stepped up to help cook whatever meal the women warriors had brought down that day. It appeared that while the men were the ones who were expected to war and protect the women were the ones who were the huntresses, responsible for bringing in food. He could tell they were teasing him when he offered to help, but he stubbornly refused to do anything else. Anything to get away from the gaze of those eyes, the fluid movements of that body...

So, even though he knew the women were making merciless puns about him, he helped prepare to food, or what they allowed him to prepare, which, even he admitted, wasn't all too bad.


	4. Harmful Encounters

Anakin and Obi-Wan were left at the River and watches as the natives disappeared into the surrounding forest.

"That was uneventful, for all the warnings that we were given by the villagers and Arthi."

"Don't get cocky, Anakin. We've got a ways ahead of us yet. Who knows what we might meet along the way? What wouldn't attack a large group might attack two people."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan didn't like how Anakin said that.

"Did Arthi say we could drink this water?" Anakin asked as he approached the swiftly flowing water. Obi-Wan thought, trying to recall what Arthi had said. There was something wrong with the water...He tensed and pulled Anakin back from the water's edge.

"He said to _not_ drink the water."

Anakin looked wistfully at the River. He was thirsty. "Why, Master?"

Obi-Wan looked at the River, and then at Anakin. "One: There are many things that live within that water, some dangerous, some not. So, that's something to take care of. Two: Do you really feel like telling me your deepest, darkest secrets?"

"WHAT?" Anakin wasn't surprised at the danger. He _was_ surprised by the second fact.

Obi-Wan sighed, for his reaction hadn't been much different.

"Arthi's people aren't particularly violent, but there is the case of an occasional crime. When the offenders are put to trial, they are first forced to drink the water from this river. It makes the drinker answer any question posed truthfully, whether he wants to or not."

"It's a natural truth serum?"

"Yes..."

Anakin paled, and looked at the river again. It offered so many opportunities, and yet so many dangers. If he became desperate enough to drink it, he may confess to Obi-Wan...and yet, if he got Obi-Wan to drink it, all his questions would be answered.

Obi-Wan became nervous at the look in Anakin's eyes. There was a calculating in them that made him seem like a stranger, like someone who wouldn't think again about harming someone. When Anakin fixed that gaze on him, he shivered.

"Come on, Anakin. We've don't know how much ground is left to cover."

As the shadows grew heavier around them Obi-Wan began to worry. Although he was used to this 'night' he had never felt so...uneasy...when he was with the native warriors. Being alone, well, not really _alone_, without anyone who knew the planet's ecosystem and dangers might be the only thing making him nervous.

No, that's not it, Obi-Wan thought to himself. There's something out there and I don't think it means us well. Anakin had been silent since their conversation about the River, and Obi-Wan didn't like that. Whenever he was so silent for so long usually meant trouble. He could only assume it was trouble meant for him, which didn't bode well.

He swatted away the bugs that hung around him and Anakin grinned.

"They seem to like the taste of your blood more than mine, Master."

Obi-Wan gave him a glare that was met with a smirk. As he was looking at Anakin, he saw movement in the bushes behind Anakin. Obi-Wan quickly brought out his lightsabre, but the animal, or whatever, was gone before he could ignite it. Anakin turned around and looked where Obi-Wan was.

"There's nothing there, Master."

"There was, though. Be careful, Anakin."

"Yes, Master."

Fuck you, Master, is more like it, Obi-Wan thought darkly. Anakin _had_ to learn caution. He shook his head and continued walking and killing bugs again, swearing softly, which made Anakin chuckle. Obi-Wan turned around again to scold him when he saw something bound towards Anakin. He cried out and sprinted towards Anakin, who seemed to turn far too slowly, surprised. Obi-Wan pushed Anakin out of the way but was gored by one of the animal's tusks. When he saw Anakin, his face was so clouded with anger he could barely recognize the man he had come to love as a son, a friend, and maybe...

Anakin mercilessly cut the animal in half and caught Obi-Wan as he staggered away from the carcass.

"Master!"

Obi-Wan managed a wan smile before collapsing. Anakin bore the weight of the older man, and kept his lightsabre on, carrying Obi-wan to a shelter near the water, where many of the land animals dared not to go. It appeared that the water was poison to all but the plants and those that lived in the water. Anakin smiled grimly. He _wanted_ the animals to come, wanted to vent his anger, his fear over the wounding of his Master, wanted revenge on whatever came too close with malign intent. He peeled away Obi-Wan's clothing and hissed. His entire left side was thick with sluggishly flowing blood. He looked at his lightsabre, and ran it lightly over the surface of the wound, cauterizing it partly, enough to make the blood flow stop. He tore a part of his sleeve and wound it around Obi-Wan's side, trying to staunch the possibility of the scab breaking.

"Master, why'd you do that?" He asked the unconscious pale figure. "What can I do to help you? I am no medic, I don't know how to heal..."

Obi-Wan's eyes opened slightly and pointed towards the bag they were given.

"I almost...didn't accept it. Arthi gave me...medicine...he said it might be...useful." Obi-Wan gave a faint smile as Anakin rummaged franticly in the pack. Obi-Wan's lips parted and he whispered a few words before closing his eyes again, waiting for Anakin and the medicine.

"Master, you won't be able to take it in powder form."

"Then...you'll have to add...the River water..."

"But, Master..."

"Just don't ask me...any personal questions...okay?"

Anakin gave him a small smile and nodded, though he had no intention of not doing so. He left and Obi-Wan sighed.

Anakin won't keep that promise. I just hope I'm conscious enough to answer.


	5. That's Got To Hurt

Obi-Wan woke slowly, and cried out as the pain from his side engulfed his senses.

"Master!"

Obi-Wan vaguely saw the distressed, concerned, and relieved face of his once-apprentice and managed a faint smile.

"Are you okay, Anakin?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. But _you_ aren't! Why'd you-?"

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. "Do you have the medicine?"

"Yes..."

"I'm awake enough to drink."

Anakin helped Obi-Wan sit up and brought him the drought. Obi-Wan drank it slowly, unable to breathe too deeply. When he had finished it he lay back down and promptly fell asleep.

Anakin gently brushed a strand of hair away from Obi-Wan's face, and his lips peeled back in a snarl. He shouldn't have let Obi-Wan get hurt! He was a failure as a friend, as an apprentice, as...maybe something more. If only he had been more careful, this wouldn't have happened! He clenched his fists, and tried to calm the rising anger. On the edges of his awareness, he sensed some creatures approach, having smelled the sickness, blood, and fear. Anakin's face broke into a faint smile, his eyes cold. It would be good to have something to work his anger out on. He stood in front of the hollow where he had hidden both himself and Obi-Wan and ignited his lightsabre.

"Come out. Let's play."

Obi-Wan was worse the next day. Anakin searched Obi-Wan's body for any other wounds and found nothing. In his fear he threw away the medicine, convinced it was poison meant to kill Obi-Wan. It was only later when he discovered the insect bites that ringed the wound that he regretted throwing the medicine away. It might have helped in powder form to kill whatever disease lived in the bites. He felt like a little child, and the fact that Obi-Wan didn't blame him for his impulsive actions made the guilt even worse. As he watched Obi-Wan and carried him onward in their journey, Obi-Wan became delirious. Anakin made him drink rainwater and wrapped him in as many cloths as he could to keep him from getting a chill, but his condition worsened.

I won't loose him! Anakin thought vehemently.

As Obi-Wan's fever climbed, Anakin found himself increasingly powerless. He snarled through tears and frustration, doing his best, but finding that the almighty 'Chosen One' wouldn't be able to save the person he cared about the most. He stood watch over his dying Master, despairing, and in despair, growing weary, and in that weariness he found solace in sleep.

Anakin woke with a start, panting, his dreams still echoing in his mind. He listened closely, feeling that there was something wrong. All he heard was the usual sounds he had come to associate with the forest.

"Only the usual...NO!"

He turned quickly and crawled over to Obi-Wan. While he was breathing, it was shallow and barely audible. His lips were cracked and bleeding, his face pale, his skin clammy.

"No...NO! No, you _can't_ die, Master! I won't allow it!" He yelled, desperate.

His dreams flitted through his mind, and he stilled, considering them.

"I've been walking for 4 light/dark cycles and he's only grown worse. There is nothing to lose in trying this..."

Anakin reached out and tore off Obi-Wan's upper body clothing, and hissed at the smell that came from the wound when he unwound the bandage. This was bad. He gently, tenderly, picked up Obi-Wan and walked down to the River. He took a step in and immediately jumped out. It was _cold_. He regarded it with extreme trepidation, but when he looked down at his pale, slowly dying mentor, his resolve steeled. He entered the river, his body quickly becoming numb. Obi-Wan shuddered as his body came into contact with the water and was wide awake the moment his wound touched it.

"Anakin, what are you...?"

"It's alright, Obi-Wan. I know what I'm doing." I think.

Obi-Wan was struggling to breathe the pain of the water on his wound blocking out most other sensations.

"I hope you do."

Anakin managed a wry smile, and closed his eyes, remembering his dream. He swallowed hard after a moment and tore a shred of cloth from his sleeve, and murmured, "This might hurt."

"What?"

Anakin pressed the cloth against Obi-Wan's wound and Obi-Wan screamed in pain and tried to curl away from the pressure. Anakin held him there, and watched as green/yellow puss flowed out of the wound, mixing with blood and the River. It seemed to take forever until the blood stopped and the river ran clear again. Anakin exited the water slowly, chilled but elated. He wrapped Obi-Wan back in his clothes and laid him down gently in the hollow he had found that would protect them from rain and predators.

"So, Master, you are healed now. My dreams, for once, have proved to be useful rather than troubling..."

Anakin leaned down and gently kissed the unconscious man, and sat back, tired, but glad that his friend, mentor, and hopefully something more, was going to live.


	6. Lethargy

Obi-Wan awoke slowly, and moaned. His body felt like one solid ache.

"You're awake?"

That voice was music to him. He had felt that he would never hear him again.

"Yes."

"Good! You've slept for some time, but I'm guessing it's been a day since the River."

"Ah. I see."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much so. Thank you, Anakin."

"No problem. Just no more recklessness."

Obi-Wan struggled to sit up and raised an eyebrow. "Me? Not be reckless. And _this_ is coming from the most reckless person I know."

They both laughed, relieved.

"Why'd you do that, though? You're selfless, yes, but not stupid."

"Thank you, I think. I'm allowed to help you, though, aren't I?"

"Of course, yes. Still...what drove you to be so unconcerned for your safety?"

"I wanted to protect you."

"Why?"

Obi-Wan found himself compelled to tell him the true reason and was appalled.

This must be the effect of the river...he thought to himself as he struggled to find an answer that was truthful, but didn't say what he was afraid to say. Anakin watched him, amused, concerned, and curious over the emotions he saw.

"You're important to me. I trained you since you were a young boy, and I don't like the idea of losing you so soon after you've been granted the rank of Jedi Knight. After all, you are the 'Chosen One', and so destined to do great things."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. That's why I want to protect you."

"Ah..." Anakin turned the thought over in his mind. It was a good answer, and it made sense, and Obi-Wan couldn't tell him anything but the truth at the moment, so he accepted it. "Alright. Think you can stand?"

Obi-Wan looked briefly relieved before gaining that stubborn look that Anakin was familiar with. "I can."

Anakin helped Obi-Wan onto his feet and steadied him when he was about to topple over, and kidded him for his imbalance. Obi-Wan scowled, but laughed as well, and the two started to walk.

"How much farther do you think we have to go?"

"I don't know. And do we really have to proceed so slowly?"

"Until you're entirely better, Master, we're going to go at an easy pace."

"I'm not an invalid anymore!"

(cough)

"Right. We go at the pace I set."

Obi-Wan muttered, but his eyes were tired. He hadn't thought it would be this difficult to get over being poisoned...

One of Anakin's hands was always poised near his lightsabre, while his other arm was wrapped around Obi-Wan's waist, supporting him. It was a familiar, helping gesture, but Anakin was glad to be able to hold him protectively without there being any uncomfortable questions or inferences. While Anakin was extremely conscious of how close Obi-Wan was to him, he was also focused on their surroundings. He would _not_ be caught unaware again. Obi-Wan was proud that Anakin could pay so much attention to the forest around him, because he knew that in his half-conscious state, he'd be useless.

It takes something drastic to make him learn, Obi-Wan thought with a wry smile.

As they walked, Obi-Wan became gradually more fatigued, but would not stop. He would try not to be a burden. He had never been before, and he wouldn't start now. As his eyes began to droop and his feet seemed to take too much effort to lift, he misjudged the distance needed to step over a protruding root and tripped. He grabbed onto Anakin to try and remain upright, but ended up pulling him down with him. They landed with a dull thud on the damp dirt and the air escaped from Obi-Wan's lungs, leaving him light-headed and disoriented.

Anakin had managed to catch himself enough to not land on top of Obi-Wan, and was supporting himself over him. He was about to scold Obi-Wan for not telling him sooner that he was tired when he felt the back of Obi-Wan's hand lightly brush his face. There was a small smile on his lips, even as he struggled to breathe. Anakin didn't dare to move until he saw the confusion disappear from Obi-Wan's eyes and heard him breathe regularly.

"Sorry. I tripped. I didn't mean to drag you down with me."

Anakin stood, reluctantly, and extended a hand to help Obi-Wan stand.

"I think I saw a hollow nearby. We can stop there for the night."

"Thank you."

Anakin ended up half carrying Obi-Wan to the small protected enclosure and almost immediately after Obi-Wan laid down on a comfortable piece of ground he was sound asleep.

Rain turned the river into a ghostly white as Anakin watched Obi-Wan sleep, unable to sleep himself. He gently touched his face where Obi-Wan's hand had rested, even for just a moment.

"He said I was 'important to him.' Important to you how, Obi-Wan? As a friend? As a son? Or as a lover? Is that what you wanted to tell me, but were too afraid to? That's alright, though. I understand. I'm afraid to tell you too. Afraid to see rejection, disgust in your beautiful eyes. To be alienated from the person I hold most dear. So, I'll wait, and I'll hope. As I think you might be doing. The thing is, when will either of us have enough courage to face potential rejection? Obi-Wan, I've loved you for so long, but I can't say it to your face. No one knows us here. No one will care about how I feel for you. I know I'll tell you, soon. I promise to both you and myself."

Anakin leaned down and lightly kissed Obi-Wan, but did not expect for the kiss to be returned. When he pulled back, slightly confused, he saw Obi-Wan looking up at him, a smirk on his lips and amusement in his eyes.

"You were awake the whole time!"

"I didn't know you had such a speech in you."

Anakin made a sound that was halfway between a frustrated growl and a laugh.

Obi-Wan laughed and pulled Anakin down next to him, and kissed him again.

"I love you too, Anakin."


	7. Desert

14 cycles after they had left the village they reached the edge of the jungle.

Anakin swore and Obi-Wan couldn't help but agree.

"Thankfully, the River seems to continue a ways out. We can follow it until it dries up or reaches its source. However, we should return to the jungle, stock up on food and water, and rest until nightfall. Then we'll venture forth."

Obi-Wan turned the grumbling Anakin around and headed back to the forest.

"Great. Just great. We go from humid, bug-infested jungle to a sandy, grainy, hot desert. We have no semblance of luck whatsoever."

Obi-Wan smiled faintly and pulled Anakin close.   
"Maybe it won't be so bad. The desert might not be so large as the jungle."

"It's still going to be _hot_ and the sand is going to fry the circuits in my hand."

"Stop being so dramatic. You came from a desert planet. Let's get some sleep before we move on."

Anakin sighed, and looked back at the desert with ultimate distaste as he followed his master, mentor, and lover back into the jungle.

Two black figures walked next to a softly sighing river as they were bathed in the soft silver light of the moon reflecting off desert sands.

Obi-Wan shivered.

Anakin moved next to him and shared his cloak, and smiled slightly.

"Not used to the cold of a desert at night, huh?"

"No, not really. _You_ seem fine, though."

"You stated why I'm used to it earlier. I grew up on a desert planet. You have to get used to extremes."

Obi-Wan nodded and shivered again. Anakin draped an arm protectively over Obi-Wan's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Obi-Wan thought as they walked in silence.

"There aren't enough sheltered areas to rest during the day. We'll die before finding any other civilization. We'll have to take turns sleeping and walking."

"But...?"  
"No, don't worry. I'm strong enough that I can carry you piggyback while you sleep."

"Oh...I see how it works now. One of us will walk carrying the other, who is sleeping."

Obi-Wan smiled.

"And your body heat will keep me warm during the night, because I refuse to walk during the day. You're more used to the heat than I."

Anakin laughed and drew Obi-Wan close, and kissed him.

"I can think of other ways you can keep warm."

Obi-Wan gaped at him before scowling. Anakin sighed.

"Right. The Jedi Code. We're already breaking that, Obi-Wan. 'No attachments' remember?"

Obi-Wan pulled away, face dark, his hands hidden in the sleeves of his shirt.

"This violates more than the Jedi Code, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmured softly.

"Oh?"

"Where I was born, and in quite a few other systems, our kind of love is forbidden."

"Obi-Wan." Anakin caught up to him and stood in front, blocking any further progress. He pulled Obi-Wan to him, who snarled at the rough treatment.

"What are you-?"

"Do you love me, Obi-Wan? Really love me?"

"Yes...I do."  
"Then what others think, how others act, doesn't matter. You're _mine_, Obi-Wan Kenobi. _My lover_, and if anyone tries to convince you how you feel is wrong or harms you mentally or physically, they'll have _me_ to answer to."

"Possessive, aren't we?"

"Protective. There's a difference."

"Which I fail to see."

The tension ebbed as they laughed, walking side-by-side again.

"So, I'll carry you during the night and you get to carry me during the day."

"My pleasure," Anakin said with a smile that made Obi-Wan laugh. Anakin relaxed, glad that at least one secret was no longer so.

Obi-Wan, however, was troubled. This desert didn't seem natural to him. There was something eerie about it, something that felt of death...and the Dark Side. That was the real reason he wanted to be awake during the night. Anakin felt secure in his power, felt he could deal with anything, which was fine during the day. Anakin would be able to see his enemies, and so would be able to fight them physically. Obi-Wan smirked.

He simply doesn't have tact, he thought with a glance over at him. That glimpse made him want to gasp. Anakin was a shadow against a rising blue moon, his hair twining in highlights of silver, his eyes becoming an even more vibrant blue. He soaked up the moonlight and only reflected enough to make him look mysterious and enticing. He looked away before Anakin could catch him staring, but couldn't help but smile.

Tall, dark and handsome...how cliche of me, he thought wryly. Obi-Wan stopped abruptly when the moons reached the zenith in the sky, bathing the planet in light as bright as day.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes...it's not living...but not dead. It's like an..."

"...Echo, or a memory. It's unsettling."

The two moved close together, lightsabres in hand as they continued to walk n the shifting sands, staying close to the River.

Anakin gasped.

Obi-Wan stared.

"Is that a city?"

"It looks like it..."

"And it looks advanced too! I'll have the parts I need to repair my hand!"

Anakin started off at a run before Anakin could stop him.

"Of all the impulsive, stupid things..."  
Obi-Wan snarled a curse and followed. The city felt _wrong_. He'd be damned if he let Anakin face it alone.


	8. Nightmares

The sound of Anakin's footsteps changed from the fwooosh of sand to a thud/click on paved streets. He looked around ecstatic. There were remnants of neon lights, wrecks of hover-cars, space-traveling capable vehicles rusting on the streets and in garages, and broken droids littering the streets. None of the transports were remotely salvageable, though Anakin decided dejectedly. He opened the door to a mechanic's shop and coughed at the dust that rushed out to greet him. He ignited his lightsabre, both to see and to be prepared for anything that might be potential hostile. He rummaged through the shop, passing over some parts, intrigued by others. He turned to examine another case, but jumped when a pair of dark eyes bored into his. He backed up and fell into a defense stance, painfully alert. When nothing moved after a minute he slowly approached and laughed in relief as the first rays of sunlight illuminated the wall. It was just a poster. Anakin looked it over and snorted in distaste.

"This guy looks like a creep. It's got to get hot in all that black. I bet that helmet was mean to look scary, but it only comes off as dorky. He must _reek_ when it's hot enough."

He laughed, but felt slightly uneasy. He turned to exit the building, but decided against it when he looked outside.

"Sandstorm. Great. I'm trapped in a store that doesn't have the parts I need with a poster of some robot poser. Wonderful."

Anakin continued to grumble until he found a shadowed place and sat down in it, closing his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

A hot wind blasted on his face, but he didn't mind. It was nothing, a cool breeze, compared to the anger, the raw power burning inside him. As he watched the horizon grow a steadily more menacing red the wind changed from soothing to scorching. It plucked at his clothes, igniting the cloth, burning his face, his hands, as his nostrils were filled with the scent of burning flesh and the ozone tang of lightsabre discharge. He screamed in pain as the heat consumed him, and through the haze he saw Obi-Wan reach out to him, trying to tell him something important. Anakin reached out to him, trying to grasp an outstretched hand, even though his flesh was falling away to reveal bone, blasted by infernal winds. He was a breath away when he woke up. He yelled when empty, menacing eyes greeted his and his whipped out his lightsabre, cutting at them. When he calmed enough to see that the poster had fluttered to the floor, two torn pieces, he laughed, but it was forced and mirthless. He heaved to breathe, to suck in cool air that calmed his lungs and throat that felt charred.

"What in the world was that dream?" He whispered, trying to balance himself by calling on the Force. When his breathing and mental state returned to calm, he stood and looked out the door. It was night again. He could look for Obi-Wan now. The Force would guide him to his Master.

Author: Sorry that this one is short, folks. But since I switch perspectives after this, I thought a new chapter a better idea than one long confusing one. Guys, _please_ review. I live off of compliments. It boosts my fragile self-esteem. While it flatters me to see how many people have come to read my humble excuse for a story, I need comments.


	9. Shadow

Obi-Wan sat up, alarmed. He was briefly overwhelmed by panic before he took a moment to a moment to center himself and gain control of his emotions and irrational fears. His eyes gained their usual calm, steady blue and he stood and looked around, confused, as he evaluated his surroundings. How had he come to be here? He breathed in the cool, slightly damp (!) air, confused. What had happened to bring him here? He closed his eyes and tried to remember.

He had chased Anakin into the city, but had promptly lost him.

"These are ruins; there shouldn't be too many places to hide."

(Obi-Wan winced. He should have known better.)

He began to walk around the city, the hair standing up on the back of his neck. There was something seriously wrong about this place, something...tainted. The strange thing was that its attention was fully on him, though he was certain he was alone. He felt that it regarded him with malign amusement as if he were a toy, a transient entertainment.

"This place is evil," he whispered, just to fill the oppressive silence.

_Yes and no._

He jumped, and even the memory brought a sense of horror and fear.

"Who are you?"

_Who are you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, beloved of our Lord?_

"What?"

He had turned quickly on his heel to find himself facing...a mirror image of himself. It had smiled at him, kind and evil.

_Our Lord loves you. So, it is through you that we will claim him again._

"What are you talking about? Who's your 'Lord'? And what are you?" he asked as he ignited his lightsabre, cautious.

_You can't fight yourself, Kenobi. Just as he won't be able to._

The doppelganger approached him swiftly, and Obi-Wan held it at sword point.

"Explain what you are."

_We are a future where our Lord consumes the Jedi, where son becomes apprentice, where the Empire survives and the Rebellion is crushed...and you stand by his side until the Empire consumes itself._

"There is no 'Empire'. What are you talking about?"

An awful thought had begun to dawn on him and the Shadow laughed.

_We are one possible future of this galaxy. And we will make certain that this future is realized._

"I traveled through time...?"

_You know of reverse time. That is where you are. That is why you are slowly beginning to look younger. We are moving backwards towards your present. Now, enough talk._

The doppelganger pushed the lightsabre aside using the Force and lifted Obi-Wan off the floor by his neck.

_You will help turn him to the Darkness._

"NO! Never!"

_You have no choice._

He screamed in pain, lightning running through him, prying into him, exposing the darkest, most secret corners of himself before he collapsed, falling into he shadows.

"No! No, it can't be!"

Obi-Wan looked out from behind his eyes and willed himself to stop walking. When there wasn't even a hitch in his stride a lash of lightning pushed him back into a small space for him to inhabit, knocking the wind out of him.

"How is this _possible_? Is there really so much evil in me?"

He stood and willed himself again to stop walking and was again slammed back by power. No matter how many times he tried, he only found himself becoming more bruised, tattered, and broken. A shattering bolt of energy ripped through him and he screamed, the Light in him fading to a faint flicker.

Author: Yay! Thank you to the reviewers! I'll try to keep the updates pretty steady, but since I begin work next week, you'll probably get a slew on weekends only.


	10. Split

Anakin strolled through the streets, concerned. He could usually find his Master if he was close enough. He felt him nearby, yes, but the signal was so faint that he couldn't pinpoint it...and even wondered if it was another effect of the planet's anti-Force policy. Obi-Wan was usually a bright pillar of strength and light in his mind, so the feeble flickering made him worried, and wary. What made him even more cautious was the sense of...something...watching him, wanting him.

(anakin...)

The brush against his mind was so weak that he almost missed it. He reached out and grabbed it as it was fading, knowing that it was most likely Obi-Wan, and the pain he had heard in just that contact made him need to help. Keeping the link wasn't easy, though. It felt as if something was trying to sabotage the link, but Anakin held on.

(Obi-Wan!)

A rush of thoughts and feelings ran through him, confusing him.

(getawayfromheregetawayfromitfrom'me'somuchdarknessidontwanttohelphimyouwillnotbecomelikethisanakinGO)

Anakin snarled. He had never really listened to Obi-Wan, and he wouldn't start now, when his lover was in danger. He pulled Obi-Wan's presence towards him, fighting the force that pulled back. Anakin gasped in pain as the link stretched thin, but with a heave it snapped towards him, the backlash making him queasy and collapse, only to be caught by a pair of strong, gentle hands. He felt himself lifted off his feet and cradled against a muscular chest, and snuggled closer to the warmth before slipping into unconsciousness.

Obi-Wan dunked his head into the spring that was the source of the River and sighed. Anakin was still asleep, even after two days. Obi-Wan wasn't tired of carrying him though. He knew Anakin would wake soon and ask questions he had no answers for. The only one he knew the answer for, Anakin wouldn't ask. Obi-Wan sat under a tree, and cradled Anakin's head in his lap. He gentle stroked Anakin's hair, thinking. He had never felt more in tune with the Force, and it was both disconcerting and wonderful.

"You really do have a tremendous amount of power, my love."

He looked up at the moons, enjoying their beauty, when a thought struck him that made him pale. There was another him out there with the same thoughts, feelings, appearance, knowledge and power that he would have to confront in the future. For Anakin, in pulling himself to him had split him into Light and Dark. Obi-Wan muttered the most potent curse he had come across in his travels, which made the now-awake Anakin snicker. Obi-Wan allowed Anakin to sit up, and watched him stretch.

"Have you recovered?"

"Yeah, but what _was_ that, Obi-Wan?"

"The truth is going to sound really strange to you."

"Try me."

Obi-Wan took a breath. "Don't interrupt me. We're in a future that's moving backwards towards the present we came from. Things are slowly growing younger instead of older. That's why I look younger, as do you.

There is a presence here that is convinced that you are its 'Lord' and it wanted to use me to twist you to its purposes. It can actively use the Force, unlike me, at least, if not you now, and so brought me to its mercy. With your help I was able to escape it."

Anakin stared, slack jawed for a moment before he launched himself at Obi-Wan, tackling him to the ground and kissing him passionately.

"I'm glad I could help," he whispered as he pulled away.

"Thank you, Anakin."

Obi-Wan drew him down for another kiss, meeting Anakin's passion.


	11. Depression

A boy of about 13 panted as he crested a hill of sand, dragging a pack that was far too heavy for him. The determination in his eyes was unmistakable and he continued to walk even as the sun bore down on him. A shudder wracked him and he cried in pain as he gripped his chest, hand curling around clothing that was far too large for him. He fell to his knees and began to cry, sobs shaking his body as the sun seemed to pierce through him. He curled up in the shadow offered by the bag as his tears mingled with sweat and his hands curled around the shifting sand as he whispered one word over and over.

Author: This is a transition piece, which is why it is so short. I promise that the next one will be much longer. Thanks for staying with me!


	12. Adoption

Author: When characters speak another language, it'll be in parentheses.

The camel stopped abruptly, nearly sending its rider onto the sand.

"What is it now, you stupid thing?" and looked down, following the gaze of the animal. He gasped and kicked the animal down to a kneel and jumped off, his sister and her husband watching him, confused and intrigued. He moved the bag on the ground to expose a child, nearly delirious with heat stroke. The child whimpered when exposed more fully to the sun, and Kklar murmured soothingly, making the boy focus old, tired, desperate eyes on him.

"Who are you, child?"

"Ben..."

"An off-worlder, huh?"

"Yes..."

"My name is Kklarh'del, but you can call me Kklar. May I help you?"

Ben smiled faintly, and nodded.

"Yes, please," he answered as he struggled to stand. Kklar helped support him as the boy tried to pick up a bag that was far too large and heavy for him.

"Let me take that."

Ben, looking abashed, handed the straps over to him and watched, almost in envy, at how he effortlessly picked it up and swung it onto the pack animal. Without giving Ben time to protest he picked him up as well and sat him on one of the smaller camels, a yearling that they had bought at the fair they were returning from. Ben looked vaguely annoyed but wasn't going to complain about kindness.

When they started off again, Rikka, Klar's sister, rode up next to Ben, who smiled at her.

"You came from off-world?"

"Yes. I must return there, too...But first I have to find my friends..."

"They're off-worlders too?"

"Yes. Their names are Anakin Skywalker and..." he looked pained when he said the next name, almost as if he wished it a curse, "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Rikka nodded, not questioning the why of his emotions. "Those are definitely off-world names. They look like you?"

"Mostly, but they're older. One should be around 20, the other middle-aged."

"Very well. If anyone happens to see them, we will know. But, come. We will take you to our village and you can recover before starting your search again."

Ben nodded and Rikka saw a disturbing flicker in his eyes that made her think that the mind was ill-suited to the body. She left him, a little nervous, and went to talk to her brother.

(You have picked up yet another stray, brother.)

(He is not a stray!)

(That is what you always say. You do have a knack for finding people in need.)

(Is this a bad thing? But, I think that this one is different. He has purpose, he is driven, not lost and confused like the other 'strays' I've saved.)

(He makes me uneasy, brother. He could be an evil spirit from one of the Cities.)

(I don't think so, but he may have had a run-in with one.)

(He is bad luck, then!)

(When did you start believing in those tales? Instead of bringing bad luck, he might bring good fortune.)

(What makes you say that?)

(He feels strange.)

(So?)

(He does not feel like a child. He might know some things that we have not dreamed of yet.)

(That feeling might be possession, brother! Be careful what you are taking into our home.)

Kklar whirled around, stopping his beast in front of hers, making it balk.

(Do you question my judgment? I have never been wrong before. The Powers I have call out to him. I will not abandon one who might be my kind!)

Rikka's eyes snapped in anger.

(You might be wrong this time! He is unnatural!)

(He will be treated as a guest, Rikka. No matter what you say. Now calm down. Your fear is clouding your better judgment.)

Kklar turned his beast back around and set him in the right direction towards their village.

Ben was looking down at his hands, nervous. They didn't trust him entirely. He couldn't quite make out all of the conversation, but the woman didn't like him. He wanted to snarl in frustration, to remove himself from this body, to claim what was rightfully his. But he didn't know the desert. He didn't know where to find water, or how to find tribes who weren't hostile to out-worlders. He sighed, and resigned himself to a long, difficult personal journey.

Ben was always aware of where he was in relation to those he was looking for. He felt them travel farther, than closer, as if teasing his senses. He felt Anakin being pulled down a road he did not want him to follow, and as he tried to sleep under the blue/silver light of the moons, he struggled to hold back the tears that came far too often. Every time he reached out to try and contact Anakin he was smacked back by the Darkness enshrouding him. One night, as the travelers that had adopted him (Kklar, Rikka, her husband Makki'el, their twin sons Kkri'tien and Kkm'ir, and Kklar and Rikka's father) were talking about what the weather was being forecasted as, how to handle the harvests, and what to expect of trade, Ben quickly stood up and walked stiffly over to the oasis they were resting near. Kkri't, who had befriended Ben, was about to follow when he felt his grandfather rest a callused hand on his shoulder. He looked back, about to say something in protest, but was silenced by the look in his grandfather's eyes.

Rikka watched him leave, frowning.

(I still feel uneasy about him.)

(There _is_ something he is hiding, something that is tearing his heart apart, and he will not, or cannot, tell us) Kklar asserted.

(I don't think we could understand even if we tried.It is hard, not having someone who understands. He will not have peace until he finds his companions, even though he exudes comfort, calm, and peace. You have noticed that the twins have fought much less since he arrived.)

The family looked at the figure standing on a sand hill beyond the oasis, and even Rikka wished him comfort.

Ben breathed in the desert air, and was embarrassed, amused, and grateful for the kindness of those who had adopted him. He called out to the Force, asking it to help balance and strengthen him.

"There is no pain; there is only the Force." He found some security in whispering the old mantra, even though he was aware, even then, of his heart breaking. The Other enjoyed his pain, and constantly fed him thoughts, feelings, and images through their link, which Ben met with calm, perplexing the Other. Away from the notice of the Other, he struggled to retain that calm. He sighed, and sat down, and started to meditate. He would find Anakin and... Obi-Wan...and he would...he would...what? Destroy the Other? Take Anakin back? He scoffed at himself, but felt the Force reach out to him and wrap him in calm. Everything would work out. This ordeal was meant to teach him something. He hadn't figured it out yet, but it would make sense in time. His eyes gained their familiar stubborn glint and he silently snarled defiance, determined to find them.


	13. Discusions and Resolutions

Author: Look! I'm starting this up again. I regained my inspiration after finding the book I wrote some of this story in. I was re-reading the story, and found that my writing style changed a little. It is still, however, roughly similar. Hope you enjoy my continuation. Updates will be sporadic. And, as always, because you love me, REVIEW.

Disclaimer: Nothing in the Star Wars universe belongs to me. Alas...

"So, Ben. You said you're looking for these two? Why?"

Kklar was considering helping the boy, but he had to be certain that he wasn't dealing with a complete lunatic.

Ben looked down at the camel he was sitting on and fiddled with the reins that he was holding onto.

"Hnn...one of them is...important to me. The other..." Ben looked away, took a deep breath, and reigned in his emotions, centering and calming himself. "I want to kill the other."

"Oh?" The fact that Ben could say that with such calm was mildly alarming, but it made Kklar curious. "Why would you do that?"

Ben seemed to withdraw into himself, and he gave Kklar an even look that once again made Kklar think that Ben was not as young as he appeared.

"I have my reasons."

"But are they the right ones?"

Ben paused and looked in front of him, though his eyes appeared to lose focus. Softly, after a long moment, he answered with a simple "Yes."

"It's a sin to take another life."

Ben gave Kklar a long, patient, look, which made Kklar feel very young and small. That a off-world boy could do that to him made Kklar a little nervous.

"I agree with you. It _is_ a sin to take another life." Ben gave Kklar a small, wry smile. "But sometimes your emotions get too wrapped up in something to seriously consider it as something bad." Ben chuckled softly, dryly, and a mocking smile twisted his lips. He shook his head, obviously having thought something that was unpleasant or somehow morbidly funny.

"God, I'm starting to sound like him..." Ben murmured into the fur of his mount, and stroked its neck nervously. He could always feel Anakin on the edges of his consciousness, could pinpoint him if he tried hard enough; however, there was a wall around his mind that made it impossible for him to communicate with the young man. Ben had an awful feeling about that, and the fact that the thing surrounding the man's mind was decidedly malignant made the feeling worse. He _had_ to contact Anakin. But when he was conscious, it was nearly impenetrable. But in dreams, one's mind can drift any way, no matter what barriers might be in place. Ben stopped stroking the animal and smiled faintly. Very well, then. Tonight he would try to contact his wayward one-time padawan.

---

Ben sat a couple of yards away from Kklar and his extended family and closed his eyes, forcing himself to center and clear his mind. He could not go into this with an uneasy heart. If he did that, whatever was trying to keep him from Anakin would be able to sense him long before he even managed to say one word. He wanted to have a conversation with Anakin, so having that happen was out of the question. Once he had quieted himself to the point where he could sense everything around him for a nearly mile radius, he felt confident enough to reach out over a significantly larger distance and catch Anakin's wandering mind.

---

Anakin found himself pulled slowly away from the nonsensical dream he had been having and found himself looking into a memory.

"Anakin."

Anakin, newly a Jedi knight, looked up at the soft, chagrined voice of his once-Master, now friend and partner. "Yes, Master?"

"I need your help."

"Oh?"

Anakin could almost read the sigh in Obi-Wan's mind. Anakin _had_ sounded rather smug. It was because Obi-Wan always seemed so independent, that whenever he had to ask Anakin something that was not mission-related, it gave Anakin a small sense of pride at being able to do something his Master couldn't. Of course, there were scores of things Obi-Wan could do that Anakin might never be able to accomplish, but that wasn't really relevant. For now, that didn't matter. Anakin would give Obi-Wan anything he asked, would do anything for him. He was devoted to his Master in a way that was almost dangerous. He could sense that Obi-Wan was wary of such strong devotion, but he believed that his Master thought it was alright because of the bonds they had formed as Padawan and Master.

"You know I have no skill with mechanics."

"Right." Anakin stood from tinkering with his arm, and followed his Master as Obi-Wan walked away. Obi-Wan had been explaining things to him, but Anakin's mind had been on other things. Primarily the fact that Obi-Wan wasn't wearing the normal Jedi attire. He was wearing something more like what you would find the common person wearing. It was quite alluring in its own, strange way. Anakin's hands itched to reach out and feel how different the fabric was from Obi-Wan's Jedi robes, wanted to–

Not going there. Those were dangerous waters.

Anakin's mind slowly focused on what Obi-Wan had been saying, and was rather displeased. His Master was going on a mission.

Without him.

Anakin frowned slightly, but kept on listening. It seemed like more of a recon mission, which, Anakin conceded, Obi-Wan was much better at doing alone. Although Ankain would have happily killed to be given a chance to be with Obi-Wan outside of the confines of the Jedi Order. He knew the Order forbid attachments, and he knew Obi-Wan would be constricted even more than he. He also had Padme...

But he _wanted _Obi-Wan.

He wanted the kind, easy-going, stern, Obi-Wan. The one with a strong sense of justice, of a burning desire to help everyone and everything, no matter the reason, or the position of the person. Obi-Wan enjoyed that above all his other Jedi duties. It was rather endearing. But he would sometimes go too far out of the way for another.

Which was why Anakin was there. He would protect Obi-Wan while the man followed his generous heart.

The surroundings around Anakin faded until it was just Obi-Wan in front of him, looking somehow startlingly younger, yet feeling so tired, yet determined.

_Anakin_.

There was a soft rebuke in Obi-Wan's voice, one that made Anakin wonder what Obi-Wan disapproved of, yet also made him pout slightly.

_What?_

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, as if happy to hear his surly, sulky reply.

_You love me?_

_Of course! _What a stupid question to ask.

_No. Do you love me_?

Anakin paused, puzzled.

_Who are you traveling with now?_

_You._ Why was Obi-Wan asking so many stupid questions? He was smarter than this.

_Are you?_ Obi-Wan asked softly, sadly.

Anakin jumped a little when Obi-Wan began to shake, as he watched numerous wounds begin to inflict themselves upon the older Jedi.

_Master!_

The image of Obi-Wan wavered before him, like the hologram of someone trying to transmit too far. He saw Obi-Wan look up, and their eyes locked for a long moment, and Anakin felt his heart stop at the pain, longing, and a few emotions that were too raw to have a name to them, reflected in Obi-Wan's eyes.

_Who are you traveling with?_ He heard Obi-Wan ask one last time before the image disappeared entirely, only an afterimage of Obi-Wan imprinted eternally in his mind.

Who are you traveling with?

Anakin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the palm trees that were sheltering him and Obi-Wan from the worst of the noon sunlight.

'I'm traveling with Obi-Wan.' Anakin said to himself as he turned his head and looked at the form beside him.

'Aren't I?'

---

Ben coughed hard, and examined himself.

Good. No actual cuts, but there were faint marks that spoke that if his mental defenses weren't as strong as they were, he would be bleeding rather heavily from quite a few wounds. He stood up slowly, working out the kinks in his muscles from sitting still for so long.

He couldn't help but chuckle faintly to himself. He had picked that memory out of all the possible ones because he felt it showed what he believed best. What he had _not_ expected was to find out how strongly and how long Anakin had wanted him. It was...alarming, and, in a really twisted and strange way, sweet. Well, he had done what he could. He hadn't wanted to outright say,

"You idiot. Can you honestly think that the person you're traveling with is me? You've spent so long with me and you aren't able to pick out a fake from the real Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

But that, of course, would have ruffled Anakin's feathers and Anakin would not have believed him, which was not what Ben wanted. So he had given Anakin as many hints as he possibly could without telling him outright. Now, the best he would be able to do was the catch up with him and pray that the young man had figured out what he had meant. Obi-Wan slid down the sand dunes to their camp, and rubbed the skin over his heart for a moment, puzzled. Something was weird. _Very_ weird. In a bad way. There was a lack of _some_thing in his mind, of a prickle that was suddenly missing. He had just realized it as he was pulling his senses in. There was the lack of another aspect to his power that he had always taken for granted. It made Ben uneasy. There had to be an explanation for this. He would find out in time. But, as of the moment, he had managed to put a kind of mental tracing device on Anakin. He would be able to tell where the man was now, no matter the barriers that were put up between them. That way, he would be able to figure out the best way to get to them. To get Anakin back.

"What were you doing just now, Ben?" Kklar asked softly, not wanting to wake the other members of his household as they slept.

"Meditating," Ben answered as quietly as possible.

"But more, as well."

"You could feel it."

"A little."

"You are a Jedi, or trained in such arts."

"Maybe. But so are you."

The two looked at each other, each weighing the other.

"Perhaps. Where are we going now?"

"We are a half-cycle away from our destination. Once there, we will drop off the goods that we bought at the fair we are returning home from, and I am planning on staying there until the dry-season is over."

"I see. Then would you be so kind as to lend me some form of transportation as well as some provisions? I must keep on looking for the two I am pursuing."

"You will not rest for a while?"

Ben gave Kklar a small, kind smile. "No, I won't. I have to attend to this matter so that I may move on to another."

"This is a side-issue? One that is only part of a larger one?"

"Yes."

"Which is?"

"A war."

Kklar looked nervous. "You would want to return to something like that?"

"I am needed."

"I see."

Ben and Kklar fell silent for a while, each thinking their own thoughts. After a while, Ben finally asked.

"Why do you address the woman who looks most like a child as if she were your elder?"

Kklar looked at Ben, startled. "Because she is."

"How so?"

"We start our lives as grey and wrinkled, but over time, our skin firms and gains elasticity, and we grow smaller and smaller. Once we are unable to speak, our families take care of us, and we disappear when we die. Is that not how things go with you, outwordler?"

Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. This was _bad_. Was _that_ the reason he looked to be in his teens? Because in the outside world he was in his forties? This was very, very bad.

"No. How fast does this process go?"

"Not too fast. Each full circle of the sun makes us one year older."

"How many cycles are your years?"

"Approximately 184."

Ho shit.

'They grow younger at twice the rate as the people on Courscant, which my body clock is set to. This is NOT good.'

Ben looked into the fire, and his eyes grew distant, alarming Kklar. It was not good for anyone to have eyes so empty. He was about to say something, but Ben's consciousness abruptly came back, and he smiled tightly at Kklar.

"It is now all the more important that I find my friends as quickly as possible."

Kklar was about to ask why, but at the determination that he saw in Ben's eyes, he swallowed the question and instead nodded.

"When we get to my village we will provide you with what you ask, within reason."

Ben raised one eyebrow in skepticism. "'Within reason.' Have I asked that much while I have been with you?"

"No, but it is always better to be cautious."

Ben nodded, his eyes understanding. "We're going to be leaving soon?"

"As soon as the moon comes over the horizon."

Ben nodded. As he had traveled with them, he had found that the natives did not travel at noon or between sunset and moonrise. Noon was because it was simply too hot. Between sunset and moonrise was because there was complete darkness otherwise. Not many stars were seen. Ben speculated that this was because this world was moving in reverse. The people were seeing the world at its end: cold and empty. Ben was slightly saddened by this. Finding new constellations and hearing the stories behind them were always one of his favorite pastimes when he was on a new planet. Here, though, he wasn't able to relax. He _had_ to find Anakin. Before he, himself, disappeared.

---

Ben and Kklar's family had arrived at the village at sunrise, and the village had turned from sleepy into a bustle. Goods were toted around, people greeted each other, and Ben stayed out of the way after vacating his camel and grabbing his bags. It was an interesting, intricate dance, and Ben enjoyed watching it. Once everything had calmed down to what Ben guessed was its usual level of morning activity, Ben sought out Kklar. He was unsurprised to see Kklar was apparently an official of some importance in the village. He was not the head; the people were matriarchal, and a girl who looked to be no more than 5 or 6 was the head of the village. Ben was finding this a little hard to adjust to, but, because of his young appearance, people seemed to give him some respect. He approached Kklar, and waited patiently until all of the matters he needed to attend to were finished. It was only once Kklar had had a moment to breathe that Ben approached him.

"So kind of you to be patient," Kklar said, weariness in his voice.

"It is not an issue. You know what I'm here for."

"Yes. Yes, I do. Tell me what you think you will need, and I will see if I agree with you."

Ben ticked off a list of things he thought he would need, and found that Kklar agreed to most of them.

"You will need a guide."

Ben shook his head. "Ever since I managed to get out of the rainforest, my skills have returned to me."

"You speak of the Force."

"Yes."

"You can use it."

"Yes."

Kklar looked at him for a long moment, then sighed. "Very well, Jedi. I will trust you know what you are doing. You are simply going to track this person?"

"Yes."

Kklar wrote down what Ben asked, and added a few things he knew Ben would need, before turning back to the Jedi.

"I am relieved to meet one of my Order. I have not been able to sense any other Jedi besides myself before you came."

"It is because your world is moving backwards in time, so, if you lived forever, you would find that you would eventually be able to sense more and more Jedi."

"Backwards?"

"In the space outside this place, time tends to bring things from small to large, from strong and energetic to wrinkled and grey. You're moving into the past, as things outside are moving into the future."

Kklar frowned. "I see. How strange. It might be because of those."

"Those what?"

"The Cities."

Ben glanced at him sharply, and all attention was suddenly very focused on Kklar.

"Tell me about these Cities."

"You see them, every now and then. Large, metal monsters in the desert. They are evil."

"How are they evil?"

"You cannot feel how strong the Dark Side is there?"

"I was just coming out of the rainforest, where all my Force strength was bound when I ran across one. I feel that my skills were still slightly on the fritz."

"I see."

"So could you please tell me more about these places?"

Kklar called in another male, handed him the list, spoke to him in his native tongue, and then sent him away. He slowly looked back at Ben.

"The cities...are remnants of places, of pasts, futures, and presents that were not meant to be. The appear, then they fade, almost as if once the point where they would be needed is passed, they feel no more need to stay, and so vanish. Our people always pray that one day, all these Cities will be gone from out planet. For, to enter into a City is to court disaster. While you might find technologies and information that are wildly helpful, you might also contract a disease, find horrifying information, or worse." Kklar paused, looking nervous, as if to speak of them was to bring ill-luck upon his people.

"I'm sorry to press you, but please tell me what 'worse' means."

Kklar shifted in his chair, then sighed.

"It has been said that dark, evil things roam the Cities, looking for ways to be free of the time-loop they are trapped in. I've heard that the only way that they can escape is by possessing a host and taking over. That's what 'worse' means."

Kklar was alarmed by how pale Ben had become, but did not reach out to touch him. He felt that if he had, he would not have gotten through anyway. The boy before him was traveling down roads in his mind that Kklar didn't even want to consider following.

---

So _that_ was it. That's what he had felt. But why had it worked? He was stronger than that! To allow himself to be possessed by something...bah...he had failed not only himself but Anakin as well in his weakness. He had also managed to figure out what he was missing. It all made sense, finally. He had been determined before, but now that he realized just how weak he had been, and how much he had failed as both Jedi and man, he would not give up, no matter the obstacles. Very well. He would rest through the midday, and then he would head off. That was decided. Ben looked back up at Kklar, and distantly noticed how the man looked nervous.

"I'm going to be leaving after the midday."

"Yes, Master."

Ben didn't have to wonder why Kklar had guessed. He wasn't exactly trying to conceal his power signature anymore. He was driven, but he wasn't pissed at anyone in particular. He found that not being angry simply focused him more, but it also broke down some of the holds he had on his power signature.

That's alright, Ben thought to himself. Let that dark-being become frightened. Ben knew he was strong; he wasn't what Anakin had the potential to be, but he wasn't a weakling. He would accomplish this mission he had set for himself. It _would_ be done.

He would trust the Force. He knew all would work out, if he simply relied on his instincts, for once, rather than trying to rationalize.

He supposed that, sometimes, a Jedi had to truly let go of their intellect and just rely entirely on the power that guided their entire life.

But, damn, was it a hard lesson to learn. Especially if the price was his life and his relationships.


End file.
